1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing contents and a digital device for the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing contents and a digital device for the same, in which image data included in contents are displayed and navigated together with augmented reality information surrounded by a point where the corresponding image data are recorded.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Augmented reality is the technology that displays image or background of reality together with virtual information. Unlike the virtual reality technology in which object, background and environment are provided as virtual images, the augmented reality technology provides a user with realer additional information than the actual environment by mixing a virtual object with an actual environment. For example, if the user illuminates surroundings of the road through a camera of a digital device while walking the road, information on buildings and road information included in images collected in the camera may be provided to the user. This augmented reality technology has received much more attention as a portable device has been recently spread.